


Natural Resources

by merry_amelie



Series: Natural Resources [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-05
Updated: 2001-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Obi-Wan have the natural resourcefulness necessary to overcome his rejection as Yoda's Padawan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Resources

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> To Alex, for enriching the story immeasurably with her fascinating ideas and suggestions. Warm thanks to Carol for gifting me with her perspective. A privilege to work with you both, my friends.

  
This wonderful manip is by [X Art](http://www.pteropus.com/Xworks/)

One cool spring evening on Coruscant, Qui-Gon Jinn sat on a wooden bench in Cloud Garden with Master Yoda beside him. He had just been raised to Knighthood, and felt a strange mixture of exhilaration and wistfulness.  
  
Yoda seemed to sense both emotions and understand them. He rested a claw on Qui-Gon's arm, then patted him on the usual spot by the elbow. "Quiet you are tonight."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "I was just thinking of your upcoming trip to Boraven. We liked the afi ices the last time we were there."  
  
Yoda's touch gentled. "Now to Pirra you go on solo mission."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to face him fully. "I am looking forward to it."  
  
"Know that I do, but know this you must: My Padawan always you will be. Miss you by my side I will."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. His Master knew him so well, offering a mixture of reassurance and regret that he'd needed to hear. Yoda's feelings closely mirrored his own. "I'll always be proud to be your Padawan, and wish that I could continue to be with you."  
  
"Inevitable are growth and change. Know I do that a fine young Knight now will serve the Jedi Order. Happy I am to have guided you."  
  


* * *

Knight Jinn was off on his first mission, and Master Yoda was restless. The sounds of a group of Initiates playing in the water garden filtered through his attempted meditation. Sighing, he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. His eyes met those of a human boy, who cheerfully held out a plate of his favorite ryloki fruit.

"Did I interrupt you?" the child asked politely.

"No, young one, disturb me you do not. Join me you will?"

The boy sat beside him on the grass. They ate in silence for a few moments. Yoda noticed that the child took only two slices of ryloki for himself. "Considerate he is," the Master thought approvingly. Qui-Gon had always treated him this way, preparing his favorite food and drink as a matter of course.

"Another slice you'd like?" Yoda asked with a grin, handing the plate to his new friend.

* * *

Master Yoda handed twelve-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi a tea cup, and watched him circumspectly for a few moments while they drank together. He was thinking of taking the child as his next Padawan. Yoda keenly felt the absence of Qui-Gon in his life, and wanted a new charge.

Rather than ask Obi-Wan intrusive questions, which would only leave him with an imperfect understanding of the boy, he decided to perform a discreet mindscan on him while he was at his ease with milky chai and cookies.

Taking a deep breath, Yoda entered the outer reaches of Obi-Wan's mind. The boy welcomed him in unknowing, with warmth and acceptance of Yoda's closeness. There would be no compatibility problems, then.

As their minds attuned to one another, even as the conscious Obi-Wan finished his cookie unaware, Yoda felt something in Obi-Wan reach out to touch another bond that Yoda still shared. In startlement, the Master felt Obi-Wan touch with awe the bond he had with Qui-Gon, whom he had never even met. The boy was unconsciously trying to link himself to the shimmering green threads of Qui-Gon's essence within Yoda.

What the little Master could not know was that Obi-Wan succeeded. Qui-Gon Jinn, on a mission half a galaxy away, felt a blazing joy that left him stunned and breathless. He radiated a sense of completion that he'd never experienced before. "A gift from the Force?" he mused.

Back on Coruscant, Yoda knew he had to act fast. If he did nothing to stop this process, Qui-Gon Jinn would find himself bonded to a twelve-year-old Initiate. Yoda gently drew Obi-Wan's questing spirit away from the green strands, and attempted to break the connection between them. He then put Obi-Wan to sleep with a light Force suggestion. Master Yoda had much to think on this night.

The diminutive Master, and much of the Order, had chosen the path of celibacy. Qui-Gon had willingly followed in this tradition, and both Master and former Padawan were happy with their choice. However, if Yoda took young Kenobi as his apprentice, the Master/Padawan bond they shared would draw Obi-Wan closer to Qui-Gon. Yoda could already see the likely result in his mind's eye: upon Obi-Wan's Knighting, they would become lovers.

Master Yoda was convinced Qui-Gon was already on the right path for him, and the boy would never remember the shining moment when he'd touched the green filaments and was complete. Therefore, it was better all around if things remained unchanged and Yoda did not take on Obi-Wan. Regretfully, he removed the child from consideration as his future Padawan, and turned his thoughts to other candidates.

* * *

Agricorps Engineer Kenobi hummed absently as he took samples of bark and blossom from a kouri tree in bloom on the planet Allor. Thoroughly absorbed in his work, he did not see the Jedi Master suddenly beside him.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "Ser Kenobi? I'm Qui-Gon Jinn from the Jedi Temple at Coruscant, and I need your help."

Obi-Wan looked up from the trunk and stared at his visitor, almost as tall as the trees in the grove. He'd never seen the man before, but there was something familiar about him, something intoxicating. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

What was wrong with him? The man was a complete stranger, but here he was reacting as if the lover he'd never taken had just walked up to him. Obi-Wan felt an incandescent smile light his face as a blush crept up his cheeks. Pocketing the samples and wiping his fingers on his cloak, Obi-Wan clasped hands with Qui-Gon, and immediately realized he held the lost pieces of himself.

"A pleasure to meet you, Master Jinn. I was raised at your Temple." Obi-Wan's voice was firm, despite his sudden insight.

Cerulean eyes met his, and the young man felt as if he were being exhaustively assessed by that keen gaze. "Would you like to talk here, or would you prefer your office?"

Obi-Wan answered the question by sinking down into a cross-legged position, and waving the Jedi to do the same. "How can I help you, Master Jinn?" His tone was low and pleasing, and slightly deferential.

"Qui-Gon, please," he said, seeking to ground them as professional equals on different paths. "There is a tree virus on Cantel 3 that is destroying crops and causing a planet-wide famine. The Senate has been sending emergency provisions, but the situation cannot continue indefinitely. I need an expert botanist to head the team there in analyzing and isolating the virus in hopes of finding a cure. Would you join me on this mission?"

Obi-Wan listened intently to the Master, and nodded his agreement immediately. "Just give me a few moments to write instructions for my staff, and I'll be all set." He handed Qui-Gon a plate of sandwiches he'd intended for his lunch, and headed to his office.

Obi-Wan rejoined him in the promised minutes with a grin on his face and a pack on his back. "Ready to go," he said cheerfully.

They made their way to the shuttle bay in the Agricorps complex, and Obi-Wan whistled when he saw the streamlined ship. The Ariel was an Alpha series cruiser, its sleek silver lines barely visible against the grey silicrete.

"Are you a pilot?" Qui-Gon politely inquired.

"Yes, I am," Obi-Wan answered with enthusiasm. "I frequently travel off-planet for my arboreal studies."

"Why don't you take her out then?"

Obi-Wan hummed as he sat at the controls. Qui-Gon recognized the melody that the engineer had been humming when he first saw him. He could feel waves of contentment radiating from the young man, as if there were no place he'd rather be than by Qui-Gon's side soaring through the stars.

Sitting back in the co-pilot seat, Qui-Gon looked at the Aggie engineer beside him. Copper hair fell in waves to his chin, and he had a strong, clean profile. Qui-Gon had sensed Obi-Wan's immediate rapport with him as he'd stood in the shady grove, and, unbidden, he'd felt something within himself respond to the man. He'd never experienced anything like this in his thirty-eight years, save that Force touch on the Rim, and didn't know what to make of it.

Qui-Gon had happily followed Yoda's way for decades, but now he began to realize that there was more to life than duty and friendship. He heard the whisper of blood in his veins, the softness of breath, and felt his system synchronizing with Obi-Wan's. To his Jedi senses, it seemed as if there were one person in the cockpit.

Obi-Wan set the automatic controls to lock onto the coordinates of the Ag Ministry landing pad on Cantel 3, and looked over at him with a mischievous grin. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Something in the way he said it had every hair on Qui-Gon's body shivering to attention. Either Obi-Wan knew exactly how he felt, and was not above teasing him, or he had an unfortunate predilection for a throwaway line. With an effort that might well have been wasted, he schooled his voice to normalcy. "Let's get something to eat."

The little galley held two chairs and a table, folded neatly against the wall, with a food processor made to bump into. Qui-Gon checked the print-out of reserves. "Hmmm...you've got a tantalizing choice of flash-frozen eket burger, dried hani paste, or reconstituted batta. Don't clean me out."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I can see the Jedi need Ag Corps help in stocking for missions." Qui-Gon's eyes danced as he nodded in agreement. "I guess the burger sounds the least likely to cause an unplanned visit to the medics."

"With a ringing endorsement like that, how can I resist?"

Qui-Gon heated up the patties while Obi-Wan found plates and cups. The meal was surprisingly good. Qui-Gon idly speculated that the proximity of the botanist probably had something to do with it.

"How long have you been in the Agricorps, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, though he'd read the young man's file. He liked to get his information straight from the source.

Obi-Wan took a sip of halla juice before answering. "Thirteen years. My focus has been trying to increase the yield of the brem strain of wheat. It's hardy, will grow almost anywhere, and is inexpensive. The next step will be to make it resistant to viruses."

"I've heard talk of your efforts in the Senate. You'll never have funding worries while Valorum is Chancellor."

Obi-Wan looked curiously at him. "Is that why you chose me to help you on Cantel?"

Qui-Gon was flustered by the candid gaze. He'd had his pick of eight elite botanists, but had been drawn to the holo of the young man with the fiery hair and smoky eyes. "In part," he said cryptically, gathering his Jedi serenity around him like a second cloak.

"It's plain that you're a diplomat," Obi-Wan said, a green spark in his eyes as he made it a challenge.

Qui-Gon sat back, his burger finished. "I've been mediating disputes since you were a child," he stopped himself before he could add 'in creche'. He was relieved that his negotiating skills made such lapses rare. Qui-Gon had the unaccustomed, but not unpleasant, feeling of being slightly out of his depth here.

Obi-Wan looked like he had heard the unspoken words anyway, but let them pass. "Well, you'll have to talk a blue streak to get the government to grant permits and authorizations for me."

Qui-Gon heard the playful challenge in his voice, and smiled to himself. He grabbed his datapad, and held it out to Obi-Wan for his inspection. "Already done, my boy," he said, allowing himself a small chuckle.

* * *

Obi-Wan could see the signs of the tree plague on Cantel 3 from the air, as dawn streaked purple across the sky. The forests were cloaked in grey and brown. He set the cruiser down near the Ag Ministry, and they strode through the air-conditioned halls. Knowing that the Jedi Master had painstakingly cut through all the red tape before they'd arrived, Obi-Wan hit the ground running.

Mestel Wilk, the official who had contacted Qui-Gon, was in her office waiting for them. The Jedi Master introduced her to Obi-Wan, and she waved them into seats in front of her desk.

"Gentlemen, thank you very much for coming to our assistance. Since I spoke with you," she nodded to Qui-Gon, "the situation has deteriorated markedly. I've got the latest samples from all over the planet, and a laboratory with your name on it for as long as you need it. When I was notified that you would aid us, I sent our top botanists into the field, so you'd have a continuous stream of data coming in."

Obi-Wan nodded his approval. Finally, a bureaucrat he could deal with. In tacit agreement, the three of them disdained casual conversation, and headed straight for the lab.

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. It was a state-of-the-art gleaming wonder, stocked with everything he could want in his pursuit of the biological culprit behind this infestation. Tucked in back was an alcove with two cots visible, their quarters for the forseeable future.

He saw row upon row of neatly positioned sample vials, and immediately set to work, tuning out his immediate companions and the rest of the world, except his research staff. Mestel grinned at Qui-Gon as they quietly walked out, and showed him his office for the duration.

For days on end, which he barely registered passing, Obi-Wan's life consisted of biochemicals, siliplast beakers, sandwiches, and naps when he could no longer function. A shared smile with Qui-Gon before sleeping, if indeed they were both off-duty, was all he could spare in his depleted state.

When he resurfaced, his internal time sense told him that a tenday had passed. He was all but asleep on his feet in the lab, but spared a hope that Qui-Gon had spent the time wisely. Obi-Wan certainly had: he'd formulated a working hypothesis of the cause of the crisis.

As it turned out, the Jedi Master had used his clout obtaining clearances to send the as yet undeveloped antidote to all sectors affected by the plague, though it had taken a special session of the planetary Senate to accomplish this. Apparently, some feared the potential side effects of the cure as much as the disease itself.

Obi-Wan poked his head out the lab door, and saw Qui-Gon walking toward him. Apparently, the Jedi Master had developed a sufficient rapport to monitor him at a distance. With an effort, Obi-Wan banished thoughts of the more personal tests he hoped were waiting for him after the crisis, and concentrated on the problem at hand.

"Qui-Gon!" His face lit in greeting. "I have a theory."

"Just the words I'd hoped you say, Obi-Wan." Big hands settled on his shoulders. "Let's test it, shall we?"

Due to the potential toxicity, they did not ask for volunteers and took on the assignment without fanfare.

* * *

They borrowed a speeder to go to the first site. It was surrounded by siliplast fencing, an identi-card swipe letting them in, effectively quarantined. Luckily, there was no human habitation for kilometers around. Obi-Wan studied twenty trees at random in the grove. The huluska trees should have been bearing fifty kilos of fruit apiece at this time of year. Instead, all he saw was withered leaves and greying bark. A few hulaka berries lay rotting on the ground. While Obi-Wan examined the trees, Qui-Gon collected soil samples for him.

Obi-Wan had brought all the portable research equipment he could. He broke out into a delighted grin when his scanner showed a match with a lab sample from a grove one hundred kilometers away. His theory was fast changing into fact.

Their investigation was repeated at seven additional locations that day, and Obi-Wan's suppositions crystallized into certainty. They headed back to the lab in the late afternoon, the red sun low on the horizon.

* * *

Eager to start working on a vaccine, Obi-Wan jumped off the speeder with Qui-Gon at his heels, to find the complex deserted and the lab itself destroyed. Beakers were smashed, their contents running in rivulets down the plasticrete floor.

They ran into the hall immediately, where Obi-Wan donned a bio-hazard suit before going back in. Qui-Gon stayed outside and opened his commlink to the government research agency. He waited while they checked the status of other labs on the planet, and after hearing that five remained untouched, Qui-Gon confirmed that they had been placed under heavy guard.

While the Jedi Master was speaking, Obi-Wan began the detoxification of his erstwhile laboratory. He thanked the Force that either the vandals had been ignorant of the various substances in the vials, or that they'd only wanted to hinder him, and not cause harm. When a government clean-up crew arrived, he let them take over.

Climbing aboard the Ariel, Obi-Wan set an automated course for the nearest unaffected lab in Parem. He strode to the tiny cabin, and found Qui-Gon waiting for him on the couch.

"Looks like the virus wasn't quite as natural as I thought," Obi-Wan said wryly.

Qui-Gon's chuckle was tinged with bitterness. "I'd say so."

"If this was done by an on-planet faction, it should be relatively simple to track them down. The labworkers themselves are the most likely suspects. If off-planet..."

"I know," Qui-Gon said grimly. "The possibilities are endless. I'll start with background checks on the local contingent when we reach Parem, then widen the net."

"So this is what it's like to have a partner," Obi-Wan thought. He had spent his working life in classrooms and labs, but always on his own. Warmth flooded through him as he gazed at Qui-Gon by his side. Obi-Wan impulsively reached for his right hand, and gasped as he felt the bond thrum through him. "I don't know what's happening to us, but it feels like the best thing that's ever happened to me." He stretched out his other hand to Qui-Gon, confident and open.

Qui-Gon pressed his fingers, but returned Obi-Wan's hands to his sides with regret. "I've followed the way of chastity my whole life. These feelings are overwhelming me, Obi-Wan." The understanding in Obi-Wan's eyes nearly undid the Jedi Master.

"Oh, Qui-Gon, forgive me. I never meant to burden you with my emotions. It just seems like we've been together forever. What you must think..." Obi-Wan trailed off, red-faced with embarrassment.

"Let's have none of that, Obi-Wan. There's obviously something between us that you are much more attuned to than..." Qui-Gon was interrupted by the strident beep of the commpanel, ringing in their ears upon the charged air between them.

"Jinn here," he snapped, his usual kind patience evaporating as he became aware that this conversation with Obi-Wan was the most important negotiation of his life.

The unsmiling countenance of Ki-Adi-Mundi appeared on the screen. "And a good afternoon to you, too," he huffed.

"I'm sorry, Councillor Mundi. Beresh keht."

Mollified, he said, "I'm just checking on the status of your mission, Master Jinn."

"The Ag Ministry's laboratories on Cantel 3 are under attack. I'm headed to a secure lab in Deldon district now."

"Keep me informed. Beresh escmet." Qui-Gon felt the intensity of Obi-Wan's regard before he turned around.

"You didn't mention me." It wasn't a question; in fact, it sounded more like an indictment.

Qui-Gon locked eyes with him. "You left the Temple," he said simply.

"When Master Yoda rejected me, my future evaporated before my eyes." Obi-Wan felt the gentle brush of Qui-Gon's fingertips by his ear, where his Padawan braid would have been.

The Jedi Master had to clear his throat to speak. "The Order lost a fine Padawan that day. I'd like to know why." He did not miss the slight tremor in Obi-Wan's cheek under his hand. "I want answers before getting the Council involved. I'm in sore need of meditation right now to sort it all out."

"May I join you?" Obi-Wan asked shyly, the red in his cheeks fading to an attractive flush.

"I'd be delighted."

Obi-Wan drew a deep breath, immeasurably relieved. Meditation was a much truer form of communication than mere words. They knelt together on the plastisteel of the Ariel's flight deck. Ordinary consciousness quickly faded, as they sank easily into a contemplative state.

Obi-Wan immediately reached out unconsciously, just as he had all those years ago with Master Yoda, and tried to entwine himself further with the gleaming strands of Qui-Gon's essence. This time, instead of Yoda's resistance, he was met with unconditional love and acceptance. The strong green filaments interlocked completely with Obi-Wan's blue, and one unbreakable cord formed. Qui-Gon reached out to grasp Obi-Wan's hands, and allowed himself to bask in what Obi-Wan had known from their first touch: they were each the most important part of the other.

Obi-Wan's words brought the Jedi Master back to reality. "Master Yoda considered taking me on as his Padawan briefly. Oh, he never knew I realized this, but he put me through a kind of test."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "He did the same to me, but I must admit I cannot fathom his decision not to train you. If I'd known of your existence, I would have trained you myself."

"You honor me," Obi-Wan said simply.

"How could he let you go just to prevent a bond forming between us? I know he believes in abstinence for himself, but he had no right to impose that belief upon others."

"'When 800 years old you are, always right you will be,'" Obi-Wan intoned in his most solemn voice.

Qui-Gon's Jedi serenity was no match for that remark. He started shaking with laughter, and brought Obi-Wan along for the ride. Both men appreciated the catharsis after their unexpected intimacy.

"When Master Yoda entered my mind for the test, I instantly sought out the green threads intermingled with his, and tried to join them. He sensed what I was trying to do, and gently pushed me away. But I had established a connection that never broke, not for all these years."

They rested their foreheads together, craving contact.

Qui-Gon's voice couldn't rise above a whisper. "What effect did this half-bond have on you? Have you been well?"

Qui-Gon's first concern in all this was him, Obi-Wan thought wonderingly. "Yes. I never felt bereft. The faint threads of you inside have always been a source of happiness to me. Master Yoda thought he had succeeded in keeping us apart, but I believe that nothing and no one could ever do that."

Qui-Gon kissed his forehead. "Yoda and the Council will probably try, but I've got a stubborn streak a parsec wide that they've seen upon occasion," he said wryly.

"I know Yoda acted in our best interests, but must confess I believe he made the wrong decision." Obi-Wan brought a callused palm to his lips and kissed it.

"It was not his choice to make, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon rose from his knees, bringing Obi-Wan with him. He tightened his arms around him, and spoke softly. "It was ours."

Obi-Wan smiled up at Qui-Gon as he leaned into the first brush of whiskers on his cheek. He felt the warmth of Qui-Gon's breath on his mouth, and knew that he had waited thirteen years for the gift of this moment. He tilted his face up to see the indigo eyes of the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon nipped his nose, and Obi-Wan relaxed into his arms. Their lips brushed and pressed together lightly. It was heaven. They rested in the haven of one another's arms for long moments. Then, smiling softly, they headed for the couch in the cabin. Sitting side by side and hand in hand, they told each other the tale of their lives.

Obi-Wan had heard of the exploits of the extraordinary Master Jinn even on the backwater outposts he was sent to as a Botanical Engineer, and noted with amusement that Qui-Gon consistently underplayed his accomplishments. He'd only had one Padawan, chosen before the bond with Obi-Wan had formed, and had refused all others, despite pressure from Yoda and the Council, never explaining his reasons.

Obi-Wan knew very well what those reasons were, and realized that he himself had not picked out a specific trainee to pass on his knowledge, but preferred to teach courses with many students in attendance.

There was a space in their hearts and minds reserved only for each other, and it had remained inviolate even through years of separation.

Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon of his decade of study and field experience, watching fascination spark those blue eyes.

"I've always had an affinity with the Living Force, but haven't been given the opportunity to explore this path to my satisfaction. The mediation that I'm called upon to direct involves an entirely different set of skills." Qui-Gon sighed.

"You're a Master at social interaction, an ability I'm afraid I've never cultivated," Obi-Wan said dryly.

Qui-Gon laughed heartily. "You're doing just fine with me. Besides, from what I hear, plants aren't easily offended."

Obi-Wan's laugh cascaded out of him. "You'd be surprised."

Obi-Wan chose the batta for lastmeal, and relied on the company to make it palatable. He was amazed to realize that he actually enjoyed the tough stalks more than any of the meals he'd expertly prepared in his solitary kitchen at home.

After they ate, the men paused in the doorway of the cabin. Qui-Gon eased off their outer tunics, and hugged Obi-Wan to him, replacing the warmth of the clothing with an even greater heat. His kiss a votive flame, Qui-Gon pressed into his lover.

Boots snugly in a corner, the men dove for the couch. They only had a few hours before landing, their last free time in what could be days. Qui-Gon quickly suppressed his pleasure at not having either scientific or tracking facilities aboard, then saw the mischievous gleam in Obi-Wan's eyes that said he'd been read all too easily.

"It's only natural for us to feel this way, Qui-Gon. I mean, thirteen years..." He was cut off by another of Qui-Gon's luscious kisses. What ingredient could he isolate in his lover's saliva to account for the delicious taste of them? All he knew is that he craved them the way a spice addict craved the next rush.

Lost in each other, they didn't resurface until they heard the insistent beeping of the navicomp, and then it was lucky that their boots had been placed out of range.

* * *

They arrived at the Parem laboratory early the next morning. The first sign that something was amiss was the lack of guards at the entrance. There were no people around the exterior of the complex. Qui-Gon drew his 'saber, and felt his brow climb to his hairline as he saw Obi-Wan do the same. Now was not the time for questions, however.

They made a complete circuit of the building, finding nothing. There were doors on the east and west side, and Obi-Wan, as if he'd teamed with Qui-Gon for years, sprinted off to the west after a nod to Qui-Gon, which said it all.

Qui-Gon was now free to concentrate on the eastern exit, and quickly reached it, extending his enhanced senses into the complex. There were six shadowy figures, invisible to ordinary eyes, lurking within the entrance corridor. Qui-Gon effortlessly deflected their blaster fire back at them, his job done when he came down to normal consciousness, finding them sprawled gracelessly on the plasticrete. After he incinerated their blasters with his 'saber, Qui-Gon checked them over, finding treatable wounds. They'd be out for hours, thanks to his Force suggestion, so he headed for the labs, alert for other intruders.

As Qui-Gon ran down the corridor, he sensed Light coming toward him: his Obi-Wan. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Qui-Gon scanned him quickly for possible injuries, and finding none, he and Obi-Wan approached the first door.

Obi-Wan yanked the Master back, and pulled him towards the closer eastern exit. He'd heard the sound of the pin of a concussion grenade being pulled. Plasticrete and glass rained down on them as they ran for safety. Qui-Gon deflected most of it, surprised that his efforts were being augmented. He darted a look at Obi-Wan, whose grin was positively wicked. "I've just scratched the surface with you, haven't I?" Qui-Gon thought bemusedly.

When they reached the perimeter of the complex, the men saw the shimmer of an automated forcefield forming in front of them. They dove for it, but Obi-Wan's calf got caught between the field and the ground. "Go on! Go on!" he shouted to Qui-Gon, as he scooped out the soil beneath his leg with his hands. Ignoring him, Qui-Gon shoveled dirt with his big hands until Obi-Wan was free.

A team of heavily armed guards surrounded the Ariel. When Obi-Wan saw more of the grenades, he veered off into the surrounding forest, using Force-enhanced speed, and Qui-Gon effortlessly matched his pace. After five minutes, they judged it safe to stop.

Qui-Gon sat heavily on a drift of leaves, and Obi-Wan joined him. "How's your calf?"

"It's not a problem. I can keep on going all day."

Qui-Gon smiled grimly. "All the same, I'd like to have a look."

"It's fine, just feels like a slight indentation."

Qui-Gon bent down to take off Obi-Wan's left boot gingerly. Luckily, he looked at Obi-Wan's calf first. It was undamaged, except for a slight depression in the meatiest curve of the muscle.

Qui-Gon's hands cupped the calf, a supremely comforting touch. Obi-Wan could feel warmth radiating through his leg from Qui-Gon's fingertips. The young man closed his eyes in bliss. The last time he'd experienced Jedi healing, Obi-Wan had been in the creche. He'd fallen from a tree, and cracked his wrist. He still remembered the sublime contrast between the intense pain and the relief flooding through him as it was washed away.

Obi-Wan had felt only slight discomfort, but the touch of the Jedi Master was even more welcome than that long-ago Healer's touch. Qui-Gon looked at him, and the energy of his hands sparkled in those blue eyes. The healing was complete, yet the Master did not take his hands away, sensing Obi-Wan's need to feel them on his skin.

After an endless moment, Obi-Wan reached down to bring Qui-Gon's hands to his lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

"My pleasure," said Qui-Gon, and it was true. Finally turning his attention to Obi-Wan's boot, he bit off a curse he'd picked up from Plo Koon. It was fit only to be sold as scrap leather. He examined the shreds, and saw the glint of metal in the interior core.

"When we go before the Council, I'll make an immediate recommendation that the Jedi requisition hundreds of these Agricorps boots. Mine are quite durable, but I've seen nothing like these before."

Obi-Wan grinned. "There are benefits to working alongside farm animals, Qui-Gon." He kissed the Master's nose. "These are eopie-rated," he said with a straight face. At Qui-Gon's groan, Obi-Wan impishly continued, "So this is what I've been missing in the Agricorps."

That did it. Qui-Gon started to laugh, and picked up steam when Obi-Wan joined him. When the storm had subsided to chuckles, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan to him, kissed him firmly on the lips, and said, "Do my kisses make up for it?"

"Keep it up, Qui. I need a larger sample," Obi-Wan teased as he angled his face up for more kisses. He brushed Qui-Gon's hair back from his temple. "You didn't listen to me back at the forcefield," he said without heat.

"Would you?"

Obi-Wan shuddered, and Qui-Gon's arms tightened around him. "No," he admitted. Everything had changed. Now they knew that each put the other's safety first, which added complications to their upcoming missions. There was no longer a question of separate lives; they had to seek joint service to the Order, Council permitting.

Qui-Gon's fingers lightly brushed the lightsaber on Obi-Wan's hip, visible now. "Want to tell me about it?"

Obi-Wan blushed the charming shade of a ripe arrel berry. "Master Yoda never asked for my 'saber back, so I just took it with me. I use it for my practice katas, and I've kept up training for years now." Obi-Wan pecked his cheek. "I guess I always hoped I'd be able to work with you someday." He sounded like a child confessing his most cherished daydream.

Qui-Gon pressed his nose to Obi-Wan's. "I'm more than grateful you did. Without your help, I'd have had a tough time back there. How many did you take out at the lab?"

"Only five at the western entrance."

Qui-Gon whistled. "I can see I've been omitting your proper title, 'Master' Kenobi."

Obi-Wan basked in Qui-Gon's teasing approval. The ease of their connection astonished him.

The Jedi Master started to heave himself to his feet. Obi-Wan's hand gripped his wrist to stop him. "I'd better do the foraging. Force knows what's out there."

"We'll both go then."

Judging by the stubborn set of Qui-Gon's jaw, this was a decree. Obi-Wan put his other hand out, and helped him to his feet. Their arms already around each other, a kiss became the most natural thing in the world. With that bit of good luck sustaining them, they started to look around them for fruit or nuts.

The Master was about to put his long arms to good use, snagging a bulbous green fruit from a high branch, when Obi-Wan's cry stopped him.

"Stop! Don't touch that!" He sprinted over, and shook his head. "You'd better not grab anything without asking me first. That's a jicari fruit. One touch, and your hand would become ornamental. One bite, and I'd find myself without a lover."

Qui-Gon whistled appreciatively. "Thanks! I think I'll let you pick the cuisine."

After a quarter hour, Obi-Wan was able to gather a respectable assortment of nuts and fruits for their meal. While they ate, they talked strategy.

Obi-Wan peeled the skin of a tijal. "I saw four guards outside the Ariel. They had more concussion grenades."

A roguish grin eased the worry lines on Qui-Gon's forehead. "You'll block their access to them, and I'll deal with the soldiers. I sensed another four inside. How do you like our odds? Two well-armed Jedi," a smile lit Obi-Wan's face at Qui-Gon's emphasis on the title, "against eight men?"

Obi-Wan leaned over to kiss Qui-Gon, savoring the taste of berrafruit on his lips. "Since you already took out six by yourself, I'd say our chances are good."

Qui-Gon winked. "I'd like to increase them." He pulled out his commlink, and had a rapidfire conversation with the Ag office in Deldon.

"Let's rest for a bit, then head back. Our Force-enhanced vision will give us an even greater advantage after dark." He pulled Obi-Wan into the shelter of his cloak.

"It's like relaxing in the shade of a lanion tree," the botanist mused sleepily.

* * *

They made it back to the ship quickly, and checked that no reinforcements had arrived. Qui-Gon drew the guards' fire, allowing Obi-Wan to reach the stockpile of grenades. Lightsabers blazing, they won the day with no injuries to themselves, and only superficial burns to their opponents.

Obi-Wan had never fought at night before, and found it slightly unnerving. The soldiers had set bright alenium lights blazing around the Ariel, giving off an eerie glow and forming nebulous halos around their attackers.

Qui-Gon's energy and intensity rushed into him, fueling his resolve. He quickly fell in step with the Master, and the battle flowed around them as they used the minimum force necessary to win.

This was the first time that they had fought together, and Qui-Gon relished Obi-Wan's company in battle, thinking of the Doubles 'Saber Tournament at the Temple. He was sure they would have won that event, too. He knew the next move his partner would make, and felt a security, beyond even the Force, that he had never known before.

As they returned to ordinary awareness, the government's troops finally arrived and took over, freeing them to set out for the laboratory at Deldon.

"Lift off!" Qui-Gon barked as they entered the Ariel, thankful for the voice activation system. He keyed the sequence for the next lab. He dropped beside Obi-Wan on the couch, and just held him. They burrowed into each other, their pants of exertion slowly easing into normal breathing.

As soon as he had the breath to do it, Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan hard, first on the lips, then feasting on his cheeks and chin. Obi-Wan returned his kisses enthusiastically, and pretty soon the sweat of battle was indistinguishable from that of arousal.

By then, the distinction was purely academic.

* * *

Qui-Gon held out a game piece to Obi-Wan. "Have you played Dreskers before?"

Obi-Wan grinned as he took the round tile. "I certainly have. You're looking at the Level 5 Initiate Grand Champion." He bowed comically, noting Qui-Gon's impressed smile.

"Well, then, let's get to it. I'm curious to see whether you can beat a Master."

As they played, they talked of the years they had lost with one another.

"This is what I missed most about not having you as my Padawan: sharing the missions, the games," Qui-Gon inclined his head to the board, "the katas and the learning." He brushed his fingers against the back of Obi-Wan's hand. "Lecturing to the journeyman Knights is not the same."

"I know," Obi-Wan said in a low voice. "I never really knew any of the students in my courses. A few months of instruction, and they were off to a different star system. It's hard to connect when we're spread so thin."

Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan's chin to turn his face towards him. "My place is with you," he felt Obi-Wan's breath warm his hand, "and that will never change."

The game momentarily forgotten, Obi-Wan leaned in to claim his kiss. "How did I ever live without his taste?" Obi-Wan thought, as he nuzzled Qui-Gon's neck.

* * *

They arrived at Deldon in slightly under two hours. Guards dressed in the government colors of green and white saluted as they let them through the entranceway.

While Obi-Wan worked for the next several days producing two hundred liters of antitoxin with the help of the researchers and lab droids, Qui-Gon continued trying to pin down those responsible for the virus. He had lists of names and affiliations that he and the government agents went over minutely. The culprits turned out to be Oronna the Hutt and his proxies, in an attempt to clear the planet for his own development.

By the time Obi-Wan was done, it was midnight of the sixth day. Obi-Wan had sent the others home a caf ago while he finished up. The corridors of the facility were empty, save for a meditating Jedi Master and a fleet of delivery droids Qui-Gon had worked to mobilize, whose task it was to take the vials of amber liquid to affected sites around the planet. Beckoning them to the lab to pack the containers of clear fluid, he patiently supervised the loading of the precious cargo.

Tiredly settling down on his knees in front of Qui-Gon, he roused him from contemplation. Blue eyes locked with his.

"Congratulations, my love," the Master said softly. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

They made their own practice arena in the hold of the Ariel, and sparred while flying to Coruscant. It was roughly one third the size of the standard Temple salle. Qui-Gon had to adjust for that, but Obi-Wan was used to practicing both in his room and outdoors, so size did not matter to him at all.

As he flew through the air, matching the Master stroke for stroke, Obi-Wan marveled at how different it was to have a partner. Qui-Gon's hair was damp with sweat, his face shiny, exhilaration in his eyes: in short, he looked like he did during the heat of lovemaking.

Qui-Gon was here with him, not the usual half galaxy away. Obi-Wan's lightsaber became a living thing in his joy. Blue and green flashed fire in the makeshift arena, an ironic display of perfectly matched water colors.

Qui-Gon was amazed by Obi-Wan's skill. He had seen him move in battle conditions, but now experienced the full range of his expertise. Self-taught in the Jedi arts since the age of twelve, he easily outperformed the Knights Qui-Gon had sparred with at the Temple.

He bowed to Obi-Wan after another bout ended in a draw, and said, "Wherever did you learn to fight like that?"

"When I left the Temple, besides my 'saber, I took datapads and as much reference material as I could get my hands on. I've been reading and practicing for over a decade."

Qui-Gon threw him a towel, and reached for one himself. "But you haven't done this with a partner for thirteen years," he said in astonishment.

"It's our connection." He slung the towel over Qui-Gon's neck and pulled. The Master's lips were now at perfect kissing level for him, and he took advantage of that fact.

"I've never ended a kata with a kiss before." Qui-Gon threw his own towel over Obi-Wan's shoulders, completing the circuit.

"It's a powerful training technique. You could ask anything of me, if I knew this was my reward."

"In some ways, it's lucky that you weren't my Padawan. It would have been hard to hold out until your Knighthood." He used the towel to caress Obi-Wan's neck.

Obi-Wan laughed, looking down in joy. "I can see that, my love."

* * *

Back at the Temple, their first stop was Qui-Gon's quarters in the single Knights' wing. They made straight for the oversized couch in the common room.

"Home, such as it is," said Qui-Gon, in self-deprecation.

Obi-Wan patted his forearm. "It's very comfortable and warm." He smiled shyly. "I could easily imagine living here."

Already, Qui-Gon found it hard to resist teasing his young botanist. "I'm afraid it will have to remain in your imagination," he said with a twinkle. "This apartment is for a single Knight. Neither one of us qualifies anymore, I'd say."

Obi-Wan's laugh lit up the rooms with his delight, and Qui-Gon settled back on the couch with his commlink open to call Yoda.

"Completed your mission have you, Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. Botanist Kenobi isolated the cause of the tree plague and made an antidote, which has been distributed to all the affected areas."

"Kenobi, you say?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." They could practically hear the little green wheels turning as they waited for him to speak.

"Come both of you to my quarters now you will." Yoda cut the connection without waiting for Qui-Gon's answer.

* * *

Upon opening the door, Master Yoda was subjected to a sight he'd hoped never to see: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan together. Abruptly, Yoda realized he'd made the wrong decision all those years ago, when he'd practically ripped Obi-Wan out of his mind to try and sever the connection between the two of them.

Obviously, it hadn't worked and looking at them, he conceded that nothing he could have done would have been effective. Even sending Obi-Wan far from the Temple in a thirteen year peregrination for his botanical studies had not sufficed. Yoda grimly reflected that he could have sent the botanist to Hoth, not that there were many growing things on that ice planet, and Qui-Gon would somehow have found him.

Some things were just meant to be, and Yoda had not lived eight hundred years without accepting this. Sighing, he ushered them into his common room.

Sure enough, out came the chai, and Obi-Wan experienced a disorienting sense of deja vu. The enormity of what had happened in this very room when he was a child hit him full force.

Master Yoda's Padawan. That title would have been his but for Yoda's particular interpretation of the Code. He did not feel resentment precisely, but rather sadness at the loss of the opportunity.

Obi-Wan would now be Qui-Gon's brother Knight, if not for that intrusive mindscan. He would have had the pleasure of his company, and more eventually, Force willing, for the thirteen years he had spent happily and productively, but ever alone.

He let himself feel all the intense emotions swirling through him, then looked at Master Yoda, and made a conscious effort at forgiveness.

Yoda might as well have read his mind again. "Sorry I am, Obi-Wan, for the loneliness caused I have. Know not I did that still linked you were to Qui-Gon." Yoda's ears drooped mournfully, and he huffled to himself softly.

Impulsively, Obi-Wan went to his knees in front of the venerable Master, and took his claws in his hands. "Master Yoda, there's no need to apologize to either one of us. You did what you thought was right, and never intended to hurt us. Besides, everything is as it should be now that Qui-Gon and I are together." He bowed his head in deference.

Qui-Gon felt his heart expand in his chest. The man before him awed him in character and ability. He forgave a great wrong easily and completely. His generosity of spirit was yet another quality drawing him to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon had not planned on letting his former Master off so easily, but faced with Obi-Wan's complete exoneration of Yoda, he decided to hold his fire. After all, he himself had not spent those years yearning for a closeness he inexplicably craved. If Obi-Wan, who'd experienced the brunt of Yoda's failed machinations, could forgive Yoda, so could he.

Master Yoda stared fixedly at the young man in front of him. "Thank you I do, Obi-Wan. Humbled am I by your kindness and grace. Fine Knight would you have made."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against a wave of longing, grateful that the Jedi could not see his face.

* * *

While they awaited the Council's decision, the two men explored the Temple together for the first time. Obi-Wan was eager to visit his favorite haunts as a child, and to see them anew through adult eyes. Qui-Gon's presence by his side changed everything more than the passage of years had. Obi-Wan felt a vibrancy, a sense of anticipation, that he'd never known before in these familiar places.

As they strolled down the manicured paths of Cloud Garden, Qui-Gon led him to a secluded shady patch. "Mmmm. I've wanted to do this all day," he said as he enfolded Obi-Wan in his arms.

Obi-Wan looked up at him, eyes aglow. He gently pulled on Qui-Gon's beard, bringing him down to kissing range. Time stopped as they kissed in a heady daze. Obi-Wan sighed. "I could kiss you forever."

Qui-Gon nuzzled his cheek. "You will, my love."

After the humidity of Cloud Garden, they decided upon a swim in the water garden. Kavi trees and ribescus fronds shaded the pool. Qui-Gon was surprised when Obi-Wan consistently won their races. He'd thought that his longer arms and legs would give him the edge.

The setting sun burned the water into a multi-faceted jewel for them to glide through. Glancing around them after their last sprint, Qui-Gon saw that they were the only ones left in the pool. He swam over to Obi-Wan, and playfully splashed his face.

Qui-Gon licked the droplets off Obi-Wan's cheeks, and placed a truly wet kiss on his lips. Obi-Wan had more surface area to play with on his tall Jedi Master, and took full advantage of it, massaging Qui-Gon's shoulders and arms above the waterline. They kept it light, mindful of their surroundings, but enjoyed themselves immensely, splashing and diving in the aquamarine water, closer than a pair of sea alleas.

They worked up quite a hunger from their exertion, and headed over to the commons as soon as they were dry. The dining hall was the same pleasant mixture of chatter and enthusiasm that Obi-Wan remembered. They took their trays to an empty table in a relatively quiet section of the hall, and started eating with gusto.

Obi-Wan speared a cotash root with his fork, and held it out for Qui-Gon's inspection. "I love cotash!" he exclaimed happily. "This is the only place I've ever been able to find it."

Qui-Gon smiled indulgently, picturing Initiate Kenobi in front of him, cleaning his plate with the best of them.

* * *

Master Yoda might have been the ranking member of the Council, but he could not act unilaterally. Word came down from Yoda that there was opposition to their partnership.

The men were eating midmeal in what they'd come to think of as 'their' quarters while they discussed the latest development.

"If they push us, I'm resigning my Knighthood."

Obi-Wan was horrified. "Qui-Gon, no! If need be, I'll keep my posting to the Aggies."

Qui-Gon shoved his chair back and knelt at Obi-Wan's side, taking his hands. "Listen to me, Obi-Wan," he said in a low voice, powerful in its intensity. "You are my heart. We stay together or we go together. There is no compromise."

* * *

In the end, Master Yoda and the Council came through for them. Obi-Wan resigned from the Agricorps, and Qui-Gon's missions acquired a tighter focus. He became the premier land-use negotiator in the Jedi Diplomatic Corps, and Obi-Wan always accompanied him, having the essential scientific skills for them to work together seamlessly.

"We've got our orders, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called as he entered their new quarters, in the pairs section of the Temple.

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad with a smile, and raised his face for a kiss. "Where to, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon kissed him, then nipped his nose. "We're going to Ressat to mediate a dispute over its old-growth forests. Can you be ready to leave in two hours?"

"I can actually be out the door in one. Any ideas on how to spend the extra time?"

Qui-Gon's rich chuckle filled the room. "I've more ideas than we have time, love, so let's get started."


End file.
